


Hotline Miami

by lautrec_var_emreis



Series: Hotline Miami [1]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautrec_var_emreis/pseuds/lautrec_var_emreis
Summary: The exposition...





	

Caution: listening to[ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4TLDO5J0NA) while reading: recommended.

“Man, this party stinks. I hate these fucking people.” says Kylo Ren while his black hair get stroked yet again by the gloved hand. Stretching his muscles, he decides to get more comfortable on the ginger man’s lap. Fuck, is this couch freaking small. And disgustingly green. Hux brushes Kylo’s hair, but the dark-haired man could immediately tell, that ginger’s thoughts are somewhere else. Hux just sits there, staring at some point in space. His eyes, as always, deadly cold. He brushes Ren’s hair like one could pat a lap-dog. Frowns. He’s displeased.

“Who invited all these morons?” says ginger, but loud electronic beat makes his words almost impossible to hear for Kylo. Almost. Ren get’s up on his hands and knees, faint, reddish light makes his eyes look even more dark and intensive.

He leans closer and whispers into Hux’s ear “So what do you think about tonight? We gonna do it?” Ginger turns his head to Ren. He wears simple jeans and gray undershirt. Furthermore, omnipresent enumbra highlights his already muscled arms. This sight, in addition with younger man’s deep voice and the possibility of an alternative for the evening, gives Hux that addictive aching feeling in between thighs.

“I don’t see why not. I’m sick of this shit.” Ginger reaches out for Kylo’s hair and pulls the dark-haired man’s face to his. The kiss is deep but short. Ren puts his hand on Hux’s jawline and moves closer so he could sit on ginger’s lap but the man breaks the contact and gets up from the couch. He wears dark blue trousers with dark brown belt, black t-shirt and dark blue jacket. Hands gloved. Streaching, he takes the last look around this pathetic room, or garage, to be precise. The crowd of dancing morons got even bigger. A drunk hoe staggered right under Hux’s feet. He turn’s around to Kylo and says “Get your shit, we’re leaving.” Ren gets up and both of them start making their way to the exit.

“Weapons are in the car?” Hux only nods, not taking hiz gaze off of the door. “So, we’re doing it…” says Kylo. Hux opens the door, letting the warm, summer, fresh air hit their faces. “Yeah, let’s do this!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the project, I have been excited for a very long time. Finally, a tease of non-softcore kylux for everybody to enjoy!


End file.
